¡No es ambición! es optimismo nivel: Juvia Lockser
by LightKey27
Summary: Ella no lo considera ambición, no le agrada, porque si se cataloga como ambiciosa simplemente está aceptando que Gray-sama es inalcanzable, y eso no es cierto, Gray y ella son más cercanos de lo que parecen, ella le dice optimismo. Pero todos sabemos que es optimismo nivel: Juvia. Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro 413 days!
1. Chapter 1 Optimismo

**Optimismo Nivel: Juvia Lockser**

 **Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro 413 days!**

 **Palabras: 491**

* * *

Nadie puede negar que Juvia Lockser tiene un gran nivel de optimismo, en cada acción de Gray siempre encuentra algo que la alegre y que le permita seguir soñando con llegar a tener una relación con el mago de hielo.

—Gray-sama sólo es algo tímido, Juvia sabe que él la ama-repite en su habitación ya lista para ir a dormir, no sin antes meditar, como suele hacer cada noche, su día en aquel gremio que llama hogar.

No hay duda que es eso lo que caracteriza a la maga de agua, ver el lado positivo de las cosas, principalmente de su relación con el peliazabache

 ** _Es bueno valorar cada día_**

Siempre recuerda lo que Erza le dijo aquella vez en que celebraban 413 días de haberlo conocido.

Pero a fin de cuentas ¿Cómo podría ver algo malo en Gray? Cada movimiento que el mago realiza es porque oculta sus sentimientos hacia ella, cada palabra que articula es un intento de decirle que la ama, esa es su forma de demostrarlo, sí, definitivamente así es.

Considera a Gray un chico que no puede expresarse bien, por lo que siempre aprecia y valora el tiempo que convive con él, las pocas conversaciones que tienen las atesora en su mente y corazón, para que no haya arrepentimientos en un futuro, todos esos recuerdos que incluyen misiones, batallas y fiestas, son lo más apreciado para la maga y el simple hecho de que Gray esté en ellos, es motivo suficiente para amar incondicionalmente al mago, de hecho las escribe en un pequeño cuaderno para quizás algún día recordar esos momentos en que su relación estaba en proceso.

Por eso cuando Gray se va de misión sin ella, o sin comentarle algo, como hoy, espera su regreso con ansias, verlo llegar sonriente y victorioso es el mayor regalo que ella puede recibir, por lo que siempre estará, con una sonrisa, ansiosa por la llegada de su amando esperando que algún día él la reciba con los brazos abiertos.

Después de todo, cuando amas sin condiciones, le estás demostrando a esa persona que a pesar de sus defectos y errores, siempre estarás a su lado, pues ella sabe que es mejor afrontar las situaciones difíciles con alguien, Gray es su esperanza, su luz en el camino, si ella llega a equivocarse, sabe que de alguna manera Gray le tenderá la mano y la ayudará a avanzar, al igual que ella a él.

— Juvia no debe pensar más en cosas negativas, mañana será un nuevo día ¡Y Juvia se esforzará por estar junto a Gray-sama!–dicho esto se fue a dormir con la esperanza que la alimenta cada día y le permite estar sonriendo siempre…estar junto a Gray.

* * *

 **Juvia tan optimista y perseverante ¡Ternurita! :3**

 _ **¿reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2 Ambición

**02\. Ambición**

 **Por: Lightkey27**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro –no haré canon a tu pareja- Mashima, yo sólo los utilizo para elaborar esta historia. Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.**

 **Palabras: 500 –sin contrar disclaimer y notas de la autora-**

.

.

.

Catalogar a Juvia como ambiciosa, es un grave error, es una persona perseverante, que lucha honradamente por llegar al corazón de Gray para que la acepte.

Mientras compraba algunos víveres en el mercado, le gritaron que era una zorra ambiciosa y que sólo quería a Gray por su fama, se sintió terriblemente mal, ellos no saben cuánto ama a Gray y todo lo que él ha hecho por ella.

 _Le hizo ver un cielo despejado_

 _Le salvó de la depresión en la que se encontraba_

Solamente anoche se había prometido no pensar en cosas negativas, pero en realidad, el esas palabras afectaron demasiado

 _¿Será que Gray-sama piensa lo mismo?_

El cielo se había nublado, las gotas de lluvia no tardaron en caer, nunca se había puesto a pensar en que quizás todo ese tiempo haya dado esa impresión y que por eso él no la aceptaba.

De nada servía continuar, si la motivación ha sido destruida.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde está Juvia? —más de uno se preguntaba eso, el clima era terrible y se debía a sentimientos de la maga

—Juvia-san debe estar triste —susurró la joven Marvel cabizbaja

—¿Por qué está triste? ¿Le ha sucedido algo? —cuestionó Erza demostrando preocupación por la maga de agua

—Es que ayer en el mercado le gritaron algo horrible, Charle y yo nos encontrábamos comprando ingredientes para un pastel y escuchamos cuando la insultaron —declaró tristemente la dragon slayer de los cielos

—¿Pero qué le pudieron haber dicho para hacerla sentir tan mal? —cuestionó Lucy pensativa

—¿Hicieron el pastel? —sin timidez alguna preguntó Erza

—Creo que no es momento para eso Erza-san —contestó la pequeña peliazul

—Deberíamos ir a verla—resaltó Lucy

—Creo que Gray ya se les adelantó—Mirajane había notado a Gray quien se encontraba bebiendo una cerveza cerca de ellas —Se fue desde que Wendy dijo que estaba triste

—Vaya,vaya—dijeron Erza y Lucy con cierta malicia en sus voces

.

.

.

—¡Juvia abre la puerta, soy Gray!—no lo pensó dos veces antes de ir a visitar a la maga

—¿Gray-sama? —Escuchó la voz de la usuaria de agua desde el otro lado, sonaba algo quebrada —como si hubiese estado llorando—

—Váyase, Juvia no quiere hablar con nadie

—Lo último que haré es irme de aquí, sé que alguien te ha lastimado y nadie tiene permitido herir a mis amigos

—Es que es Gray-sama quien lastima a Juvia, Juvia da todo su esfuerzo, pero sólo consigue que la llamen zorra ambiciosa

—Juvia, tú no eres así ¿Dónde está la Juvia Lockser que siempre está sonriente y feliz?

—La han lastimado y la herida duele mucho

—Pues no lo permitiré—tomó impulso para romper la puerta y atrapar a Juvia que estaba apoyada en la puerta cayendo directamente en sus brazos—No permitiré que te sientas mal por una cosa tan absurda como esa, no eres ambiciosa, yo lo sé y prométeme que es lo único que te importara

—Juvia se alegra de tener a Gray-sama en su vida

.

.

.

 **¡Yay! Por fin pude continuar este reto de iniciación nwn Estoy trayendo honor a mi vaca, quizás se lee algo apresurado, pero esa es una de las desventajas de los drabbles, no permiten desarrollar mucho, pero agradezco que tu personita, te animaras a leer y agradecería algún consejo que tengas para mejorar mis fanfics**

 _ **No le gusta: La ambición**_

 _ **Gracias por leer**_

— **Lightkey27**


End file.
